In a known tooth implant arrangement, such as is known as the so-called Ha-Ti implantation system, the structural body is rigidly connected with the implant body, which is rigidly implanted in the lower or upper jaws, by means of a bolt-like holding element embodied as a screw, in such a way that the structural body is inserted with its inner end into a corresponding bore of the implant body and that the fastening screw embedded in the structural body is securely tightened. Since the bridge element or crown replacement or the like fastened thereon is also maintained in place on the structural body by means of a fixation screw, the entire tooth implant arrangement is quasi immovably fixed in the lower or upper jaw. This is in contrast to natural teeth, which can at least perform a certain axial elastic movement within the jaw. Furthermore, the incisors are additionally elastically movable in a sagittal direction within certain limits within the jaws. This rigid holding of the known tooth implant arrangement in the jawbone results, among other things, in that persons which suffer from bruxism, i.e. grind their teeth at night in particular, cannot be provided with such tooth implant arrangements. The known rigid tooth implant arrangement, which is, so to speak, fixedly cemented in the jawbone, can furthermore lead to damage, in particular of the bridge element, crown replacement or the like, in persons who do not tend to grind their teeth.
A crown fastening arrangement for an implant to be placed in the jaws, essentially has a bolt part in the structural body and essentially penetrates it is provided with a screw head, and the other bolt part, which is maintained over a defined longitudinal area in the implant body, and is provided with an exterior wall, is known from DE-C-34 13 811, wherein a connecting piece is fixedly screwed to the implant body, on whose spreadable barrel-shaped head a crown connecting piece is placed, which is supported on the front ring side on the connecting piece via an elastic ring. Although this arrangement permits movement between the crown and the implant body, this movement can neither be defined nor reproduced. Since rotational security is also not provided, an uncontrolled three-dimensional mobility of the crown connecting piece is the result. Thus a mobility which could be compared with a natural tooth is not provided, particularly since a movement generally results from a load, and not mainly from a wrong or excessive load. The known arrangement not only results in a low primary stability, but also in an unrealistic structural height, particularly because of the connecting piece.